You're a Remarkable Person
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: It was his twenty-first birthday, but to him, it was another year without the man who never loved him. He was painted like a whore, surrounded by those who never noticed his pain, and used by a CEO who only lusted after his face. Rivalshipping with a bad summary. Sex. Cussing. All that other nonsense I usually write. Read and Review. Happy birthday, Yuugi.


**A/N: Something written because the feels decided to attack and it's Yuugi's birthday. Still. For a few more hours.**

**I hope you've enjoyed it, man. **

**Rivalshipping. Yuugi/Seto. OOC. Fucking deal with it. The title has to do with why this was written. But sometimes, being remarkable doesn't get it. Oops. It was from a conversation that made me feel a lot like Yuugi does in this. Just so the title makes sense. But don't get me wrong. This isn't happy.**

**You're a Remarkable Person**

Yuugi stared at his reflection wondering just who the hell was staring back.

Surely this painted up whore wasn't him.

"What's wrong, man?" Jounouchi slurred from the other room. Obviously he was smashed beyond belief.

"Nothing." he answered shortly, rubbing at his cheek. Makeup came off on his hand. "It's nothing."

"You ready to go, then?" the blonde asked. Jou stood in the bathroom doorway, eyeing his friend with drunken curiosity. Yuugi gave a clipped nod and turned to leave. He nearly checked for the Puzzle, to make sure it was still there.

_You don't need to do that anymore. He's gone._

The hole in his chest stretched just a bit wider as he remembered Atem's face when he was finally joined once more with his beloved magician. He'd never even looked back.

And that was what hurt the most.

He could practically hear his yami's voice now, '_You knew mine and Mahad's relationship was serious in my days as the Pharaoh. Why would I ever want you?'_

Of course, he'd never use such harsh terms. Not with his Yuugi. But the gist was always the same.

"If you keep touching your makeup like that, it'll smear." Jounouchi spoke for the first time since they'd begun their drive to the club. Yuugi shrugged. He didn't like it anyways. But Jou said he'd looked good, and that was all that mattered. Tonight, he'd find a distraction.

"Cheer up. You're turning twenty-one! Legal to get smashed!" Jou crowed, throwing in an obscene yell afterwards. Yuugi cringed. He just wasn't feeling the need to celebrate.

Another year without Atem. That's all this was to him.

"Whatever. Slow down. You'll miss the parking lot." Jou mumbled. Yuugi hadn't even realized he'd sped up during his emotional tirade. He slammed the breaks and turned sharply, just making the turn. He found a parking space and exited the car, not once looking back at Jou.

"Alright... I'll uh... Find you inside then?"

He didn't respond. He quickly flashed his ID, accepted the Exile symbol stamp, and made his way through the doors.

Eyes turned as they always did.

"Well, hello." Marik sang from not too far away. "So kind of you to finally show up for your own damn party." His arm was slung over Ryou's shoulder, as it usually was, and the pale boy was smiling blearily at him. Was everyone seriously already drunk? It was only, what? Twelve? He was just getting started.

"Yeah, Jou decided to go fucking makeup guru on me." he muttered, easily sliding past his friends. He ignored their calls to come back, like he ususally did. The one voice he didn't ignore though, was Anzu's.

"Come here, sweetie." she cooed. He fell into her embrace as he did when they were children. "I know it sucks."

Yuugi nodded against her warm chest. She smelled good, not at all like sweat or booze. "Understatement."

"Atem did love you." she assured. Yuugi scoffed.

"Just not how I needed."

Anzu fell silent, content to just rock him back and forth for a while to the beat of the music. They didn't start dancing for some time, but when they did, Yuugi felt free from the bondage that had held him. He knew it was temporary, the depression would return with a horrible force. But it was at bay for now. That was all that mattered.

_"I want your bite, wanna feel your teeth in my neck/ wanna taste the salt of your sweat/ wanna rock your body all night... It's lust at first sight..."_

Yuugi opened his eyes just in time for them to clash with icy blue.

"Figures this is where you'd spend your birthday, baby goth." Seto drawled. Yuugi stopped moving.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your shit."

Seto cocked his head. "Calm down. I'm here, aren't I? I can't talk that much."

Seto looked nearly apologetic. "Right..." Yuugi drew the word out. Seto shrugged.

"Happy birthday, by the way."

Yuugi eyed his ex-rival. They still butted head from time to time, but nothing serious. Yuugi wasn't into dueling all that much. It'd become boring and challengeless. With no threat of losing his soul, the appeal was gone.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?"

Seto feigned hurt. "I can't join the party?"

Yuugi smiled. Actually smiled. Seto was a complete conundrum sometimes. He shook his head. "Sorry, invite only."

Seto sighed. "Damn. Can't I have one dance with the birthday boy?" he asked. Yuugi pretended to think, however, it was Anzu that made his mind up for him.

"Certainly. I need a drink anyways. Don't have too much fun without me, love!"

Seto pulled Yuugi to him, causing the other to flush. "Virgin." Seto muttered. Yuugi scowled.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Seto laughed and twirled Yuugi so that his back was to him before grinding up against him to the beat of the song. Yuugi shivered and rolled his body to match every move of Seto's. The CEO's hands found Yuugi's waist just as Yuugi wrapped his arms around his neck, though he was still facing away. He bent at the waist, pushing up against Seto again before dropping to the floor and standing once more.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked. The question sounded nearly hostile.

"Dancing." Yuugi assured. He already looked a whore. Why not act the part? Seto turned him again, grinding from the front. Yuugi let out a gasp.

"From where I'm standing, it looks a lot more like you're trying to make me crazy." Seto murmured in his ear, nipping at the lobe. Yuugi's eyes widened. Oh Ra, Seto was hard!

He could feel it, against his stomach. The man looked down at him with obvious hunger. No, it wasn't down at him.

_It was at his face._

He was seeing the makeup. The evenly applied foundation, the slight shimmer on his eyes, the liner, thick and black. Not him. He hadn't come over here to wish him a happy birthday. He'd seen something he wanted.

And Seto Kaiba always got what he wanted.

"Bathrooms or my place." Seto said. It wasn't a question. He had no choice.

Distractions.

Yuugi sighed and just nodded his head towards the bathroom. It was easier that way.

Seto had his lips on Yuugi almost before he'd engaged the lock on the bathroom stall. Yuugi tipped his head back, tears forming. But he couldn't let them fall. His makeup would run.

Then he really would look like a whore. A used up, forgotten... whore.

"A little help?" Seto urged. His hand was underneath his shirt, trying to pull up the tight leather. Yuugi smacked his hand away and tore the shirt over his head before ripping Seto's own away. He latched onto a nipple and grazed his teeth over it lightly before sliding lower and unzipping the CEO's pants. Seto hissed and braced his hands on each side of the stall as his member was released.

_He got this hard from dancing with me?_

Yuugi licked at the head, the underside, nipped at his balls Seto groaned and fisted a hand into the younger's hair before Yuugi took the entire length down his throat. It was a skill he'd always possessed.

"M-mother of fucks, Yuugi!" Seto cried as Yuugi drug his teeth up the length of the shaft before releasing him and tearing his own pants down to his knees before bending over and bracing himself on the toilet. Two moist digits were shoved roughly into his entrance. He bit his lip to conceal a muffled cry of pain. Seto kissed over his shoulders and back before shoving the third in. He wasn't even trying to find Yuugi's prostate.

"Seto, go." Yuugi snarled, shoving his bum back. He could practically hear the smirk in Seto's voice

"Of course."

He thrusted in so suddenly, Yuugi screamed. Seto covered his mouth and pulled back out before slamming in. Yuugi moaned and dropped his head, back arching down. Seto had struck his prostate dead on.

The CEO continued to thrust with vigor, melting Yuugi into a puddle of goo. The hikari mewled when a strong hand wrapped around his erection, jerking him roughly. He clenched and unclenched his muscles around Seto's cock, forcing the man to release before he did. Once Seto had come, he let go as well. But it wasn' Seto's name that left his lips in a barely audible whisper.

"_Atem..."_

Seto didn't stay. He left him there, in the stall, used up and feeling every bit like a whore. When he reached the mirror finally, a small limp in his step, he saw that his makeup had run, that he did look horrible.

He didn't even go back out into the club. He slid through a window and walked home, where he stayed.

Because it wasn't his birthday. It was another year without the man who would never want him.

It was another nightmare.

**A/N: Woopty fucking doo. My cat didn't want to let me write this. She kept attacking my hand and laying on the keyboard. I was like, "NOOO BASTET. I'M TRYNNA WRITE PORN!" I hope you enjoyed. Happy last thirty minutes of your birthday, Yuugi. I love you dearly. I'd love you and make you feel like you weren't a whore. Lyrics used were I Want Your Bite by Chris Crocker.**

**Do review. I'm rather down. **

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
